I'd Come For You Angie
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A Songfic for the song I'd Come For You by Nickelback.Angie breaks up with her current boyfriend only to be shoved down a rocky hill.In desparation she calls Derek and he comes and gets her. FLUFFY! Der/Ang


I'd Come For You Angie

_**Just One more moment, thats all thats needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

It was just a normal night shift at Caduceus as Angie and Derek finished the operation. Angie seemed worried about something but she refused to talk about it-instead insisting she was fine.

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause i didn't mean it**_

Strange enough-ever since that argument with Derek after losing a patient and after an argument with her current boyfriend,she was worried. Mostly because tonight she was ending it with him and he had a short temper.

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

Then her cell phone rang and Angie left in a wreck. She would be walking home and now Derek had a worry. He frowned wishing Angie would just say one word to him.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

"It's over!" Angie screamed

And this earned her a shove down a rocky,dirty hill as her ex walked away. Her cell phone landed next to her hand when she reached the bottom. She tried and she couldn't stand. In fact trying just made her cry out in agony. Figures her ex would bring her to a secluded location. Angie however recognized the road as the one she and Derek used to go to Caduceus each day. But his shift was nowhere near over and he'd never spot her down this slope. She began to cry until she remembered

The cell phone!

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**_

His cell phone rang and he saw it was Angie. Quickly he answered

"Angie? Are you okay?"

"D....Derek I'm on t..the road we g...go to work each day. At the bottom of that rocky hill. I need y...your help," she all but sobbed into the phone

"I'm coming Angie,I'm coming okay? Don't go anywhere!"

"I can't walk anyway,".

He hung up _'Oh god poor Angie'. _He rushed to notify someone and then flew out the door.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

He headed to his car_ I'm coming Angie!_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

Tears and dirt stained her face as she tried to move. She gave up on that and waited.

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.**_

_I'm coming Angie. Just hang on!_

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_

Derek finally made it-right where she told him. He rushed down the hill and nearly cried when he saw her unconscious blond haired body. He rushed to her side

"Angie! Angie are you okay? Angie!"

"Derek....y..you came?"

"I said I would silly,"

He lifted her gently and noticed the extreme cuts and bruises all over her ankles. No wonder she couldn't stand. The rocks shredded her nurse shoes and destroyed her ankles.

"What happened?"

"I told him it was over and...and he shoved me down th..the hill," she said sobbing halfway

"Shh...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..not if I can help it anyway,"

"Thank you....Dr. Stiles..." she said before passing out

_It's okay Angie...It's okay now._

Gently he carried her to his car and took her to her apartment.

He carefully brushed her hair. He didn't redress her-the last thing he needed was a smack from her.

Derek finally put her in her bed and put the covers over her since it was a chilly fall night.

He pressed his lips to her forehead-where it had obviously hit a rock.

"I love you Angie....I really do...I'd always come for you,"

He sat in a chair not far from her bed.

"Derek?" she said an hour later

"Yes Angie?" he asked

"I love you too,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you even more!"

It was at that moment Derek walked back to her bed and kissed her straight on the lips.

By the time they pulled away-they were both in desperate need of oxygen.

"I love you Angie,"

"I love you too Derek,"

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.**_


End file.
